Ala Rubra
Ala Rubra, a sub-group of AAA or The Eternal Wind is a fictional group of characters from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. The name is Latin for "Crimson Wing", and was the inspiration for Nagi's son's similar group, Ala Alba ("White Wing"). Members *Nagi Springfield *Jack Rakan *Albireo Imma *Eishun Konoe *Gateau Kagura Vandenburg *Filius Zect *Takamichi T. Takahata *Kurt Godel History 'War in the Magical World' The original formation of the group has yet to be seen, but the first interaction of the group that is shown when Jack joins up. Jack Rakan had been hired to take out a 'group of elites', consisting at that time of Nagi Springfield, Albireo Imma, Eishun Konoe, and Filius Zect. After 13 hours of fighting, the battle between Jack and Nagi finally came to a draw and Jack ended up joining the group himself. As the war in the Magical World started, 'The great Nagi guerrilla knights' inherited a losing battle. They started fighting on the confederation side, from way out at the Argyre borders to right on the front lines, fighting the war practically single-handedly. Amongst their enemies, the group members gained various epithets, such as 'Red-Haired Demon of the Confederation' and 'Man of a Thousand Spells'. By the time of the 'Great Bridge Recapture Operation,' Ala Rubra had finally gained their legendary status, which happened together with the turning point of the war itself. After this legendary battle, Gateau and Takamichi joined the group as new allies and friends. A bit later, the group encountered Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, princess of the Vespertatia royal family; around the same time, their main enemy finally gets revealed, Cosmos Entelecheia. Nagi becomes the personal bodyguard of princess Arika during this time. Sometime, Nagi and Gateau both figure out that Senator McGill is a member of Cosmos Entelecheia. As Ala Rubra confronts the Consul, Averruncus I appears along with two of his companions, but withdraw shortly after encountering Ala Rubra. Former allies then turned on Ala Rubra and chased them out of the capital. Nagi went out with Eishun to rescue Arika and the young princess Theodora. Afterwords, as the group returned to their base, Arika asked Nagi if Ala Rubra truly is invincible and makes him an accolade gesture to her knight. Ala Rubra then began its all-out battle against Cosmos Entelecheia. During it, the group found itself some new allies, including Kurt Godel and the, at this point still young, Ariadne Academy Principal. The final battle took place at the 'Gravekeeper's Palace,' during which Ala Rubra finally won against Cosmo Entelecheia. Shortly after the battle appeared to be won, the true mastermind, The Mage of the Beginning, appeared and engaged the group in a battle, heavily wounding nearly everyone. Nagi and Zect then confront the Mage of the Beginning and manage to defeat him, whith Zect apparently disappearing together with the Mage of the Beginning in the end. 'After the War' Ala Rubra became even more famous after the end of the war and were considered from that moment on asto be the 'Heroes of the Magical World'. The group split up into two groups, with Nagi, Eishun, Rakan, and Albireo traveling together and Gateau, Takamichi, and Godel working together. The latter group stayed by princess Arika's side as personal advisers following the war. Nagi's group instead went out to help to clean up the mess and help people recover from the war. The senate accused Princess Arika for the war and her part in it with fake allegations and imprisoned her and scheduled her to be executed. Kurt informed Nagi and the others about this turn of events, but only got in response from Nagi that he wanted to save more people instead of only one special person. This later turns out to be only a cover for his real actions and feelings towards the princess. The day came when Arika was to be executed. As Arika walked towards her death, she only regretted that she wasn't able to be with Nagi and her only wish was to see him a last time. At the last moment, a soldier interrupted the live-broadcast, making the senator and the observing crowd upset. The soldier soon revealed himself to be none other than Jack Rakan from Ala Rubra. The shocked senator then asked what happened with Arika when Jack Rakan is here, to which the man responds that he has nothing to worry about, because 'this idiot' takes care of things now. The angry senator immediately called for the troops and guards to come, to which Rakan (who now had backup from Eishun, Gateau, and Albireo) asked "Are you seriously telling me that you think that's gonna be enough?". As Nagi saved Arika and proposed to her at the same time, the rest of Ala Rubra took their last official known action, crushing the corrupt troops of the senator. Later, at least 8 years after the war, Secundum along with Septendecim, Nii and Tertium encounter and engages Nagi in battle, who gets then backup from Arika and Albireo. This event seemed to be the prelude to the three important points of the story line: *The sealing of the Mage of the Beginning. *Nagi and Arika's disappearing/death. *The Death of Gateau by trying to help Asuna. 'Unknown Time Period' At some point during the war, Nagi, together with Eishun and Albireo, saved a young Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, who was being forced to use her magic-canceling abilities for the enemy. Years after the war and shortly for Nagi's disappearing, Ala Rubra appears (without Zect, who vanished by the fight with the Mage of the Beginning, and Rakan) with Asuna in Istanbul. Its assumeable that it is arround 3-5 years after the war, since Takamichi was by it already a young man and not a teenager anymore. After Nagi has already disappeared, Gateau, Takamichi, and Asuna traveled together. Gateau somehow gets mortally wounded protecting Asuna and, as he is dying, tells Takamichi to erase Asuna's memory of the events so that she would not have to live with the pain she had witnessed. 'Future & Epilogue' 7 years in the future is the Mage of the Beginning finally defeated and Nagi freed with the combinated help of Negi and his friends. Rakan, Eishun, Albireo, Nagi and Evangeline await then Negi and the main part of Ala Alba for a reunion. Rakan and Nagi are telling Yue that she can fight meanwhile pretty well while Nagi compliments his son of getting such good and "sexy looking" comrads. The party group then celebrates its being and the good outcome with Evangeline closing the chapter with the words: "True magic results from the courage of the Heart. Boys and Girls, be ambitious." Activities of the Members of Ala Rubra after the War It is unknown how and when the group split up. Some facts are known about the members' activities afterwords, however: Nagi='Nagi Springfield:' *Married Arika and had a son, Negi. *Fighting together with Albireo and Arika against Fate Averruncus and his group in Istandbul. *Met Evangeline and sealed her later to the Mahora School Complex. *Vanished one day but 'returned' to save his son from an attack on his village. *His status was unknown, except for the fact that he was alive somewhere. *Nagi, or at least an image of him, appeared as the Mage of the Beginning against the fight of Ala Alba. *Lifted with Negi Evangeline's Infernus Scholasticus curse. *He was later saved when the combined force of Negi and Class 3-A defeated the Mage of the Beginning. |-| Jack='Jack Rakan:' *Stayed in the Magical World and lived in isolation. *Met at some point Evangeline and won from her the scroll about Magia Erebea. *Met his old friend's son Negi and became his teacher. *Joined Negi's fight against Fate Averruncus. *Fighted in the "Ultima Competitio Campionis" against Negi as gladiator. *Faced Fate head on in battle, but through the "Code of the Lifemaker" got sent to the Eternal Garden. *Returned due his "fighting spirit" from the Eternal Garden to the Magical World. *Joined the fight against the newly restored Cosmo Entelecheia. *Defeated Cosmo Entelecheia alongside Ala Alba, Ala Rubra, Evangeline and Konemon. *Watched, with the help of an artificial body, alongside the rest of Ala Rubra Evangeline's 'Farewell Battle' with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. *Returned with Godel, Theodora and Asuna back into the Magic World. *He is later seeing celebrating alongside Ala Rubra, Evangeline, and Ala Alba years after freeing Nagi from the Mage of the Beginning. |-| Albireo='Albireo Imma:' *Returned to Earth (the Old World). *Fought alongside Nagi and Arika against an unknown group, of which Fate Averruncus was a member of. *Has been 'stuck' underneath Mahora's Library Island for the past 10 years and can only send out a replica of himself every year during the school festival with the help of the World Tree's magic. *Took part at the Mahora Fighting Tournament to fullfy his promise with Nagi. *Informed Negi about his father and the Magical World. *Assembled with Eishun and Konoemon over Mahora City to watch the happenings until Evangeline interrupts them forcing him to finally telling her the whole truth. *Arrives shortly after Evangeline in the Magical World with Eishun and Konemon. *Summons Takamichi and Godel to the battle against the reborn Cosmo Entelecheia. *Defeated Cosmo Entelcheia alongside Ala Alba, Ala Rubra, Evangeline and Konemon. *Watched alongside the rest of Ala Rubra Evangeline's 'Farewell Battle' with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. *Was at the farewell with the rest of Ala Rubra, Theodora, Setsuna, Konoka, Ayaka and Negi for Present-Asuna. *He is later seeing celebrating with Ala Rubra, Evangeline, and Ala Alba years after freeing Nagi from the Mage of the Beginning. |-| Eishun='Eishun Konoe:' *Returned to Earth. *Informed Negi about Mahora's secret library. *Got married and had a daughter, Konoka Konoe. *Visits Albireo along with Evangeline for a talk about the trip of Ala Alba. *Assembled with Albireo and Konoemon over Mahora City to watch the happenings until Evangeline interrupts them. *Arrived in the Magical World with Konoemon and Albireo to reinforce Ala Alba. *Defeated Cosmo Entelcheia alongside Ala Alba, Ala Rubra, Evangeline and Konemon. *Watched alongside the rest of Ala Rubra Evangeline's 'Farewell Battle' with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. *He is later seeing celebrating alongside Ala Rubra, Evangeline, and Ala Alba years after freeing Nagi from the Mage of the Beginning. |-| Gateau='Gateau Kagura Vandenburg:' *At some point he saved Asuna, but was mortally wounded in the process and died shortly thereafter. |-| Filius='Filius Zect:' *Vanished together with the 1st Mage of the Beginning during the war 20 years ago. *Eight years after the war and his "death", he is seen leading Cosmo Entelecheia as the 2nd Mage of the Beginning. |-| Takamichi='Takamichi T. Takahata:' *Returned to Earth and became a teacher at Mahora. *Acts as guide, adviser, and keeper at Mahora. *Took part at the Mahora Fighting Tournament to test Negis progress in becoming a worthy Mage. *Still works with the government of the Magical World on occasion (i.e. Kurt Godel). *Helped Negi against Kurt Godel. *Joined with Kurt and the Magical Army to help with Ala Alba's fight for the Magical World. *Almost singlehandedly faced the endless numbers of Cosmo Entelecheia's army to protect the allied fleet. *Summoned by Albireo to join the final fight against Cosmo Entelecheia. *Defeated Cosmo Entelcheia alongside Ala Alba, Ala Rubra, Evangeline and Konemon. *Watched alongside the rest of Ala Rubra Evangeline's 'Farewell Battle' with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. *Attended Asuna's private graduation cermony with Negi. *Was at the farewell, like the rest of Ala Rubra, Theodora, Setsuna, Konoka, Ayaka and Negi for Present-Asuna. |-| Kurt='Kurt Godel:' *Stayed in the Magical World. *Became Governor-General of New Ostia. *Tried to continue the work of Ala Rubra in his own way. *Joined together with Takamichi and the Imperial Fleet against Cosmo Entelecheia to support Ala Alba. *Summoned by Albireo to join the final fight against Cosmo Entelecheia. *Defeated Cosmo Entelcheia alongside Ala Alba, Ala Rubra, Evangeline and Konemon. *Watched alongside the rest of Ala Rubra Evangeline's 'Farewell Battle' with Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka. *Returned with Rakan, Theodora and Asuna back into the Magic World. *It is hinted that he may married Hakase Satomi. Abilities *Most members have at least one special area, where they are considered unmatched. *Nagi has Pactios with at least Albireo and Jack out of the group. *Albireo seems to have Pactios with Kurt and Takamichi, since he was able to summon them through Pactio seals, like Negi did before with Asuna and Setzuna. *The group has at least two strong swordsmen, Jack and Eishun. Kurt is later shown to have been a pupil of Eishun and become a great Shinmei-ryū swordsman himself as well. *Even though Filius Zect's abilities were not shown, it is assumed that they were fairly high, as Nagi always called him 'Master'. Zect also stated that he has lived for at least 2600 years, which he describes as "2600 years of torment". *Nagi and Jack were said to have had the same strength when they first met, fighting to a standstill. It is notable that Nagi was much younger than Rakan at that time (Jack stated that Nagi was only 13 when the war started). *Rakan is known to have defeated (single-handedly): 137 ships (including 1 super dreadnought, 3 airborne motherships, and 13 cruisers), 9 divine soldiers at once, and at least one being on par with a high daylight walker like Evangeline: an ancient dragon. He also displayed how great his strenght is by destroying a magical dimension with sheer will power. Chisame states that: "He is so broken, that it isn't even funny anymore." :: It is noteable that Rakan defeated the controlled Ancient Dragon Vrkso Nagasya with ease, as well as he 'fought' and returned from the Eternal Garden with sheer will, something which even made Fate doubt about him being real. *So far is Albireo the only one seen to use gravity magic. He is also the only one in the group shown to be able to 'walk' on air without using a charm, staff or other tool. *As Rakan stated towards Negi is the most common trait in the group is idiocy, as well as the fact that they are all group or co-op players despite being fearsome and powerful individuals in their own right. Nagi, and Ala Rubra overall, is the strong opposite of Negi, who follows rather after his mother and Evangeline, a 'single'-player and tactician. *At least two members, Eishun and Godel, have access to influential and powerful organisations, i.e. the Kansai Magic Association and the Megalomesembrias Senate. *After being freed from the Mage of the Beginning, Nagi might still have some abilities left from him. *Another testament to their strength is Secundums comment after his first battle with Ala Rubra, that Nagi's battle strength is so high, that he doubts his own ability if there isn't a bug in his settings. Believing that he is alone through the fact that he is a disclipe of the Lifemaker stronger then anyone else. Gallery File:AlaRubra1.jpg File:AlaRubra2.jpg File:AlaRubra3.jpg File:AnimeRedWingGroup.jpg Trivia *Ironically, while Ala Rubra is considered invincible by friends and foes alike, no battle they have fought has been shown in its entirety, and it is hinted that Ala Rubra nearly lost the final battle against The Mage of the Beginning. *Later is it revealed that Evangeline knows everyone out of Ala Rubra besides Kurt and Zeck. Its unknown if she ever met Gateau. *Though not a direct member of Ala Rubra, Evangeline seems to have to tagged along with them at times, and even teamed up with them in some fights, such as the final battle of Ala Alba and Co against Cosmo Entelecheia. *Albireo Imma seems to have greater knowledge about events and objects than most others. That includes: **That the Mage of the Beginning turned Evangeline into a Shinso **The secret about the World Tree **The true outcome and events surrounding Nagi and Arika before their death/disapperance. *At least two members of Ala Rubra are known to have family, namely Eishun and Nagi. Both of their children are also part of the 'new generation', aka ''Ala Alba''. *So far every living member has helped the new generation in their own specific way: Eishun revealing Ala Rubra and Mahora's secrets, Albireo telling Negi about his father and the Magical World, Takamishi as keeper and helper, and Jack as Negi's teacher as well as companion against the new generation of Cosmo Entelecheia. Short before the final battle against Fate Kurt, along with the whole Magical World army, fought alongside Takamishi during the battle against Cosmo Entelecheia at the Gravekeepers Palace. **It is to note, that all living members (excluding Nagi and Zect) joined in the final battle against Cosmo Entelecheia as well as watching the match from Negi against Evangeline *Even years after the war the mere names of the members of Ala Rubra cause people, be it friend or foe, shiver or scream in joy. Jack Rakan is considered a 'god' among the prize fighters and fighters of the "Ultima Competitio Campionis" of the magical world. Category:Groups